Running Date
by IThoughtMYJokesWereBad
Summary: Duo's New Years resolution involves a lot of dreaded running. But when he finds a running buddy, cardio doesn't sound like such a bad idea anymore. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.**

Running Date

Duo laces up his tennis shoes, double knotting just to put off the inevitable. "C'mon, Duo. The sooner you start, the sooner you can finish," he mutters down at his shoes. Pushing off the cool, cracked concrete, he heaves a sigh. Duo shakes out his arms, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Ready," he says. "Set. Go."

Rather anticlimactically, he takes off at a light jog (damn does he hate cardio with every fiber of his being). His hair whips back and forth in its braid, resembling his headphones as they swing each time one of his feet pounds the pavement. Rock music blares in his ears, surging energy from the thin wires into his body. The shade from the trees is welcomed as his heart rate slowly starts to increase and his face begins to glisten. It's been too long since Duo last ran; he can't even estimate when the last time was. Was it two weeks ago? Two months? Two years? He shakes his head and continues to trudge on.

After a while, there's a chill on the back of Duo's neck, like someone is watching him. Attempting to be discreet, he turns down the volume on his music, peering around at the abandoned park. He doesn't see anyone else present, but that doesn't mean much to him. Duo's natural paranoia sinks in and he makes sure to glance behind him as he maneuvers the next turn on the running track.

That's when Duo sees him.

Five feet five inches of muscle jogs a few meters behind Duo, slowly catching up to him. The guy is wearing an army green tank top and black sweats that accentuate him in all the right places. Duo almost trips over a crack in the pavement while he stares.

Duo directs his attention back to his run, eyes watching for more cracks (no need to look like a fool in front of Adonis back there). This is when Duo remembers his attire: raggedy sweatpants, a holey t-shirt declaring in bold letters "TRUST ME I'M A SUPERHERO," and your hair slowly falling out of its braid. _Shit,_ he thinks. _Of all the days_.

Trying to impress Mc-Steamy, Duo picks up the pace of his jog. Focusing on the track once more, Duo forces himself to look anything but a beginner. _I'm a marathon runner, duh. This is just a pre-warm up warm up_ , he tells himself. It takes all of his willpower not to crack up at this mantra.

As Duo is struggling not to giggle aloud, Mc-Steamy passes to his left. And as he passes, he glances Duo's way and winks. Duo forces his jaw not to drop to the concrete, though he's sure his eyes are bugging out of his head right now. Before Duo can even hope to think of a cute response, Mc-Steamy gets ahead of him.

The rest of his jog, Duo keeps an eye out for Mc-Steamy, but he seems to have disappeared into thin air. Maybe Duo's just delirious.

Over the next few weeks, Duo continues running at the abandoned park every morning. And every morning, Mc-Steamy is running too, which Duo's definitely not complaining about: something nice to look at while he puts himself through misery, but also inspiration to succeed. It's a win-win.

At first.

Eighteen runs, twelve winks, nine head nods, and four waves later, Duo grows frustrated. Duo would really love to have a name other than the Grey's Anatomy rip-off "Mc-Steamy" to call his unofficial running buddy. Duo has been waiting for him to make a move, but it's growing old.

One day, Duo declares "fuck it" as he completes his fifth lap around the track. Mc-Steamy is close behind him, preparing to pass Duo as he always does. This time Duo surprises him, turning around and all but ripping the headphones from his ears. "Hi," Duo rasps out, too late thinking of how he might sound right now.

The crooked smile that appears on Mc-Steamy's lips is almost enough to make Duo melt. "Hi." He stops jogging, resting his hands on his hips and breathing deeply.

"I'm Duo," Duo says. _Maybe I should have thought this through more_.

"Heero," former Mc-Steamy replies, running a hand through his wild hair.

Duo smiles. Heero, he likes that name. "I figured it was about time we introduce ourselves, seeing as we've been running together for weeks," Duo chuckles, hoping Heero doesn't find him as lame as he feels right now.

Heero's brows scrunch together. "You've been running here?" he asks, scratching at his head. "I hadn't noticed." Just as your heart starts to sink, he smiles brighter, growing more attractive as a dimple appears on his cheek. "I'm only kidding," he says. "Nice to meet you, Duo."

Duo smiles one again. "Nice to meet you too, Heero."

The two fall in step beside each other, casually walking around the track for a cool down. "So," Heero starts after a few moments of silence. "What are you doing tomorrow, say around seven?"

For the first time in weeks, Duo's heartrate picks up for a reason other than running. "Um," he stutters, shyly tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. He doesn't know what he expected, but getting an immediate date wasn't it. "Nothing really. I'm pretty much free." Duo fights to hide the growing smile that's urging to make its way to his face.

"Do you like movies?" he asks, still beating around the bush.

Duo giggles. "Of course."

"Well there's this new one coming out tomorrow and–"

Duo cuts Heero off with a roll of your eyes. "Yes I would like to go to the movies with you, Heero."

He smiles brightly, displaying a set of perfect teeth. Heero pulls his phone out of his sweatshirt pocket. "What's your number?" he asks, barely hiding his excitement. It takes all Duo has not to do a happy dance right then and there. Duo gives him the number, bubbling with happiness with his phone buzzes in his hand as Heero sends you his number. "Pick you up at six-thirty?" he asks.

Duo nods. "You finally get to see me all dolled up," Duo says with a laugh.

Heero rolls his eyes. "You look great right now. What are you talking about?" And with that, he dismisses himself with a swift kiss to Duo's cheek and an excuse about being late for work.

Once Duo sees his car pull out of the lot, he dances in a circle, no doubt looking like a sheer idiot. But he couldn't care less. Mc-Steamy Heero just asked him out. He's going on a date with Heero tomorrow. And he basically told Duo that he looks good even when he knows looks a mess. Duo's face hurts from all the smiling he is doing. Maybe this running thing really was a good idea.


End file.
